gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Peyote
}} ---- |wheeltype = |flags = GTA IV |modelsets = |modelname = peyote |handlingname = PEYOTE |textlabelname = PEYOTE |roadspawn = Yes (All games) |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Vapid Peyote is a two-door 1950s featured in Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The overall design resembles a , but has double stacked head and tail lights instead of single ones, as well as a more streamlined side and no hood scoop. The front has a similar look to the and models, while the rear resembles the Thunderbird, especially if equipped with the continental kit. The headlights resemble 1967 headlights ( ) with somewhat altered bezels to fit into the styling of the 1950s, while the tail lights have a similar appearance to 1960 Cadillac tail lights ( ). The Peyote comes with several attachments: *A version with a hardtop. *A version without a roof. *A version with a hardtop and with a continental kit. *A version without a roof and with a continental kit. The Peyote also may come with a zebra skin patterns on the seats and a pair of black fuzzy dice hanging from the rear view mirror. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' The Peyote in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars has a similar appearance to the Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V version. However, it is permanently depicted as a soft-top convertible with the roof up and a continental kit. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The vehicle returns with the exact same design and model as GTA IV, featuring the same extra accessories, however the Peyote will no longer spawn with the continental kit, it is instead an optional modification at Los Santos Customs. Current Design Gallery Hard Top= |-| Topless= Version History Gallery Performance Grand Theft Auto IV The performance of the Peyote is below average in comparison to other cars of similar size in the game, however it tops the top speed leaderboard for the "vintage" class in a multiplayer race. The vehicle has a powerful engine that is able to provide both good acceleration and top speed. Its long wheelbase and small tires also result in poor cornering and stability, often requiring the aid of the handbrake to make moderately sharp turns. At its top speed the Peyote handles badly but if turned just slightly it will not spin. Instead of the brakes locking up, the car will still slide, resulting in poor braking. Minor use when in motion is acceptable, but attempting to bring the car to a halt can be difficult. When braking downhill (such as exiting off-ramps), the driver learns to stand on the brakes for quite a distance before the desired stopping point. The badging on the sides reads "V10 Supercharged", but the engine under the hood is what appears to be a standard V8 engine with 4 double-barrel downdraft carburetors. The engine sound is a loud engine identical to that of the Voodoo and the Patriot. GTA IV Overview V8 w/ 4 Double-Barrel Downdraft Carburetors (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Returning to GTA V, the car remains relatively unchanged performance wise. The car is now slightly heavier, meaning it can be a tough obstacle when it comes to pushing the car out of the way. Its acceleration is also worse, partially due to its weight increase. Its top speed is lowered, and its braking distance has been shortened. The changes do not seem to effect the car much, as its engine is still the same. GTA V Overview V8 w/ 4 Double-Barrel Downdraft Carburetors (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery 640px-Niko's Peyote Artwork.jpg|Niko being chased by the cops in a red Peyote. 3864_gta_iv.jpg|Pre-release screenshot of Niko Bellic and Little Jacob driving a Peyote. Peyote-GTA4-engine.png|Engine bay. Peyote-GTA4-custom-interior.jpg|The interior of a customized Peyote. Peyote-GTAIV-front.png|A Peyote with a hard-top roof in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) PeyoteTopless-GTAIV-front.png|A Peyote without a roof in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) PeyoteToplessContKit-GTAIV-front.png|A Peyote without a roof with a continental kit in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) PeyoteContKit-GTAIV-front.png|A Peyote with a hard-top roof in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) Peyote-GTAV-front.jpg|A customized Peyote in GTA V. VapidPeyoteConvertible-Front-GTAV.png|''GTA V'', convertible. (rear quarter view) Peyote-GTAV-RSC.png|The Peyote on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants Gang Variants * In Grand Theft Auto V, there are unique modified Peyotes belonging to the Los Santos Vagos, Families, and Ballas gangs. These gang variants feature dechromed front & rear bumper with spare wheel, a lead sled grille, cowl induction hood, big worm lowrider wheels, curb feelers, chrome tipped exhaust, limo window tint, "Low Santos" lowrider plaque, zebra interior with black fuzzy dice, and competition suspension. Gang members will open fire on the player if he/she attempts to steal one of their cars. If Franklin steals a Families Peyote, he will be ignored. These variants Peyote are currently the most expensive vehicles that can be stolen and sold to Los Santos Customs in GTA Online (for PS3 and Xbox 360), netting the player $12,940 in mint condition. * There are unique non-gang modified variants that can be found in El Burro Heights at the bus junkyard on the corner of South Shambles Street and Hanger Way, most often at night. These share the same upgrades as the gang variants but unique paint. The non-gang modified variants feature unique matte Cabernet red with torino red pearlescent paint, and bronze wheels. Similar unique non-gang modified variants of the Buccaneer, Manana, and Tornado can be found parked at the same bus junkyard as well as in front of Olson's Autos on El Rancho Boulevard in Cypress Flats, most often during the day. PeyoteFamilies-GTAV-Front.png|Families Peyote.(Rear quarter view) PeyoteBallas-GTAV-Front.png|Ballas Peyote.(Rear quarter view) PeyoteVagos-GTAV-Front.png|Vagos Peyote.(Rear quarter view) Special Variants * In The Ballad of Gay Tony, one of the Club Management sidemission involves taking Cloe Parker to her home in her unique pink Peyote. The player can store the car once the sidemission is over. * In Grand Theft Auto V, There is a unique pink Peyote that can be found in the random event Car Robbery 1. Just recover the car from the robber and take the car away instead of returning it to the owner. Notable Owners *Cloe Parker owns a pink Peyote. *Jackson Skinner *Lester Leroc *Vagos *Families *Ballas Locations ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Commonly spawns in Downtown, Outlook, Hove Beach and South Slopes (Broker). *Occasionally spawns in Firefly Island, Firefly Projects, Schottler, Beechwood City (Broker), East Island City, Willis (Dukes), Acter and Tudor (Alderney). ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Seen parked near Michael's mansion. *Found in southern East Los Santos. *Found in traffic in Vespucci and Little Seoul. *In the mission The Vice Assassination, the player can get the Peyote after killing the target that drives one. *Vagos variant occasionally found parked in and near the Rancho Projects in Rancho. *Families variant occasionally found parked or cruising on Forum Drive in Chamberlain Hills. *Ballas variant occasionally found parked or cruising the Grove Street cul-de-sac in Davis. *Olson's Autos on El Rancho Boulevard in Cypress Flats *Bus junkyard on the corner of South Shambles Street and Hanger Way in El Burro Heights. Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie, he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic, with the Peyote fetching $2,500. Trivia General *" " is the real-life common name of a North American breed of cactus, famous for its powerful psychoactive properties. A badge emblazoned with an image of the peyote cactus is placed on side of the hardtop variant's rear pillars. *Despite having two textures of its "V10 supercharged" badge for each side, the text is mistakenly mirrored on one side. This was fixed in GTA V. *A Rockstar Games emblem can be seen on Peyotes with zebra seats. *The default radio stations for the Peyote are: **''GTA IV: IF99 - International Funk or K109 The Studio. **Episodes from Liberty City: K109 The Studio or Vice City FM. **GTA V: Blue Ark FM. ''Grand Theft Auto IV *Police radio chatter may occasionally refer the car as a "jalopy" in GTA IV. The same goes for any beater variant of the cars, like Emperor, Vigero, etc. *This car is never locked when parked because there are no side windows present. The same applies to the Feltzer, Banshee and the beater Vigero. *Some auto parts shops and Pay'n'Sprays have spare front bumpers for Peyote's laying outside or leaning against walls. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *One of the modifications of the Peyote includes a pair of fuzzy dice on the mirror, just like the Yardie Lobo from Grand Theft Auto III and the Bickle'76 from Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, this is the third car in the series to feature a pair of fuzzy dice on the mirror. **However, the pair of Fuzzy Dice was removed in the enhanced version. *The "Los Santos Plaque" is not spelled the same way as the options menu in Los Santos Customs. It actually reads "Low Santos", referencing its low rider qualities. Navigation }} de:Peyote es:Peyote fr:Peyote pl:Peyote ru:Peyote fi:Peyote Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Lowriders Category:Classic Cars Category:Sports Classics Vehicle Class